Sonic 3 and Knuckles: The Retelling
by SonicLover
Summary: Sonic 3 and Knuckles from Tails' point of view. Enough said. R&R! Latest chapter: Angel Island Act 2
1. Zone 1 Act 1

Sonic 3 & Knuckles: The Retelling  
  
Disclaimer: Is it really necessary?  
  
Author's note: This fic is told from Miles "Tails" Prower's point of view, so don't be confused by the perspective. I like fics that retell stories that already exist. They don't involve as much thought.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest, but keep your reviews under five sentences. I don't want another outburst like that one from Byron Nightshade for my story "Changes."  
  
Chapter 1: Angel Island Act I  
  
We had just destroyed Dr. Robotnik's Death Egg. We were sort of cruising along in our biplane, the Tornado, looking for something to do. We found it on a nearby island.  
Without warning, Sonic leapt off the wings of the Tornado, which scared me a bit. He then transformed into Super Sonic and skimmed the surface of the water.  
Watching Super Sonic was like watching Fourth of July fireworks. He dashed up on the beach of an island and disappeared into the jungle. Then I heard an audible CRASH.  
Curious, I parked the plane on the shore and dashed into the jungle to investigate. There was Sonic, no longer Super, looking a little hurt.  
As Sonic explained to me, he had been ambushed by a red echidna with a white crescent on his chest who took the Chaos Emeralds and ran off into the jungle.  
I agreed to help Sonic get the Emeralds back. Together we searched the jungle, and came to a large chasm. A few vines swung back and forth across the chasm.  
Sonic took a few steps back, and jumped up to snag a vine. He then tried to jump to the next vine, but missed and dropped into the chasm.  
I hopped down into the chasm to meet Sonic. He was okay. Then I noticed the rock wall to our left. It looked weak, as if it could be broken open.  
Sonic approached the wall and revved up a Spin-Dash. He then blasted off, sending the rocks in the wall flying. I ducked to avoid getting hit.  
Upon dashing into the tunnel that the rock wall was hiding, I noticed Sonic staring up at a giant ring. I grabbed Sonic's arm and jumped in.  
The next thing we knew, we were in an odd world with a checkerboard surface. There were several blue and red spheres scattered around the area.  
All at once, Sonic started running forward. I followed. We ran into a blue sphere, and it turned to red. We decided to turn all the spheres red and see what would happen.  
We found that if we surrounded a group of blue spheres with reds, then the blue sphere and the red spheres surrounding turned into rings, which we scooped up.  
Finally we got the last blue sphere. All the spheres then seemed to leap off the world, leaving it empty except for us... and a Chaos Emerald.  
We grabbed the Chaos Emerald and were almost instantly warped back to the cave where the ring was. The ring was gone, though, and we continued.  
As we made our way through the jungle, we had to stop when we came across a large contraption with "Robotnik" written all over it. It looked menacing, but Sonic and I stood our ground.  
The craft shot up several bombs that set the whole jungle afire. Then it fled. We tried to catch up to it, but to no avail. Oh well, we continued trekking through the jungle, or at least what was left of it.  
After what seemed like forever, Sonic and I approached the same craft that had set the jungle afire. It blew a cloud of flame at us, then flew upward.  
We both watched as the craft flew in an upside-down U and descended again. Quickly Sonic bashed its underside and we both backed away. It blew flame at us again.  
Once again the craft flew upwards and descended on our position. This time, when Sonic hit the underside of the craft, I hit it too. Then we both backed away.  
It took eight good hits to smash the hovercraft. We high-fived each other. We were now halfway through the jungle, and were prepared to go the other half.  
  
Nice fic, huh? I look forward to creating Chapter 2. Review as much as you can! 


	2. Zone 1 Act 2

Sonic 3 & Knuckles: The Retelling  
  
Author's note: I've waited long enough. Yes, Angnix, I'm going to go through the whole game. Eventually.  
  
--  
  
Zone 1-2: Angel Island Act II  
  
--  
  
After pausing to catch our breath, the two of us bravely stepped forwards. Our next obstacle was a big rock wall. No problem for Sonic's Spin Dash.  
As soon as Sonic smashed the wall, a narrow cave was revealed. Sonic tried to enter the cave and bopped his head on the roof. This cave was a little small.  
Sonic, however, had an idea. He backed up a few steps and dashed forwards. "Going faster won't get you anywhe..." I started to say. Then I saw what he was doing.  
In one smooth motion, Sonic rolled up into a ball and zoomed into the cave. After a pause, I did the same. We emerged from the other end of the cave as if shot out of a cannon.  
Our wild ride came to an abrupt end as we slammed into a stone wall. We turned around to look for a way out, and spotted ANOTHER large ring.  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!" I yelled as I jumped into the ring. Bam! We were in another one of those checkerboard worlds. It was differently colored, though.  
Concluding that we once again had to turn all the blue spheres to red, we set off. Not everything went as planned, though, as we collided with a red sphere by mistake.  
It didn't change color. Instead, it warped us back to the alcove where we found the big ring. The ring was gone. We made a mental note not to touch the red spheres.  
After a short time, the two of us approached an Item Monitor. These were fairly common in our adventures. This one had a picture of a lightning bolt on it.  
Sonic leaped up and smashed the monitor, and was immediately covered in a shield that sparked and fizzed with electrical energy. I tried not to get too close.  
We continued, and approached a line of rings. Sonic approached them to scoop them up... and noticed that they were coming to him. I was confused.  
After grabbing the rings, Sonic and I proceeded to a large lake. As we entered it, there was a flash of light, and Sonic's new electric shield was gone.  
At the bottom of that lake, though, was another Item Monitor. This one had a picture of a water droplet on it. Sonic smashed the monitor, and found himself surrounded in a bubble.  
It took a while for us to get to the other side of the lake. I stole a few gulps of air from the surface, but for some reason Sonic didn't need any air.  
Sonic and I finally emerged from the water. Wouldn't you know it! We were ambushed by a metallic rhino. I managed to get out of the way, but Sonic got hit. The bubble popped.  
The robot, like most robots made by Dr. Robotnik, blew up with one hit. We continued, around loops and past waterfalls, until we found yet another new Item Monitor.  
This one had a picture of a flame. Sonic burst it, and wham; he was covered in a fiery shield. I tried not to get set on fire as we continued.  
Through another one of those crazy caves, and we were at the surface. As we continued, we were ambushed by Dr. Robotnik's Flying Battery blimp! Ouch!  
Somehow I dodged every bomb that dropped (Sonic got hit a few times but was unharmed), and we made it across a bridge to a little island in front of a waterfall. It looked like a dead end.  
Ack! Dr. Robotnik was hiding behind the waterfall and appeared right over the bridge. He shot two flames downwards, burning the bridge and trapping us.  
Dr. Robotnik's craft disappeared behind the waterfall again and reappeared above the island. As he shot two more flames, we got out of the way and bashed him two times each.  
Now the craft appeared right over the island's edge. We were careful not to fall off as we bashed his craft four more times, causing the craft to blow up.  
We now looked up. Bingo! There was one of those capsules full of animals. I leaped up and hit the button, and the capsule burst open and freed the animals.  
A bridge dropped down on the other side of the island. As we walked across, we spotted that red echidna AGAIN! The echidna didn't plan to return the Emeralds.  
He jumped on a button on his ledge, and the bridge crumbled, sending us falling to our next destination, the aquatic ruins known as Hydrocity...  
  
--  
  
It's been a while since I updated this, and here we go. Now, about those reviews... 


End file.
